


Unwanted Attention

by Fanatic32



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Mark Tuan-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic32/pseuds/Fanatic32
Summary: Mark never knew that a magazine photoshoot would change his life.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Everyone, Mark Tuan/Original Character(s)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 118





	1. The First Encounter

Solo photoshoots were different than when Mark was with the other members. In a group photoshoot the set would be filled with laughter and banter while getting ready and waiting to get photographed.

But Mark was a quiet person, so he never chatted much with anyone besides the initial greetings. He didn’t really like solo photoshoots. Of course, he was ecstatic to have his own solo activity, putting his name out there and promoting GOT7 at the same time. But it was boring.

And it was always awkward for him to meet new people and hold a conversation. It was well known that he was an introvert, only opening up when he knew the person. So, at photoshoots, with lots of people he didn’t know, Mark just talked to manager or sat by himself on his phone.

Mark only had one more look to shoot and then he would be done. The look he had just finished shooting was quite provocative. He wore a baggy white suit with no undershirt, so his stomach was visible. They also had only done up one button, so you could see his white, pale skin but it still left the viewer wanting more, which was what the photographer was going for.

He was in a small room at the back of the set with his manager. Someone had brought in the next outfit for the shoot and he was changing into. It was denim shorts and a baggy white t-shirt.

Mark had grown accustomed to changing in front of many people. During concerts they would have to change under the stage while people were touching up their hair and make-up. He also wasn’t ashamed of how he looked. Mark knew he was just the right amount of muscle that made him look fit without trying too hard.

Mark had removed his previous clothing and was putting on the shorts when his manager got a phone call and had to leave the room.

Mark finished zipping up the shorts and was checking his phone for any messages from the members. He chuckled quietly to himself, seeing a message from Yugyeom that said he missed him and to come hang out.

His back was turned to the door so he didn’t hear the door close behind him. But he did hear the click of the lock. He dropped his phone and turned around to see who had entered, thinking it was his manager. But instead it was the director of the shoot.

“Hello director-nim. Is there anything you wanted?” questioned Mark, curious to why he had locked the door. The director had a weird glint in his eyes that Mark couldn’t pinpoint as he stalked towards him slowly.

“Just wanted to see how things are going. I know shoots can get long and I just wanted to make sure you are comfortable. It is the last look and then you are free to go home.”

“Thank you for looking after me direction-nim.” Mark replies. It was a cardinal rule that idols had to be kind with higher people. At photoshoots, music shows, award shows. Especially in the Korean industry because one mistake could cost your career and in Korea respect was given to anyone older than you, regardless of your position.

Mark pointed to his bare top and said, “Just getting ready. Let me put my top on and I’m good to go for the next shoot.” As Mark was going to grab his shirt, the director clasped his wrist, stopping him midway.

Mark turned to the director with a questioning look.

“You looked very good out there” said the director while looking Mark up and down, admiring the flawless, pale skin that was calling to be marked. Mark suddenly felt too exposed with just denim shorts on and no shirt.

Mark quickly shook his hand out of the director’s hold and put the t-shirt on with speed, not even realizing that he had worn it on backwards. When his head came out of the collar of the shirt, he could see that the director was looking at his abdomen.

Mark realized then that the director was staring at him with arousal. Alarm bells started ringing in his head, knowing he had to get out of there and quick.

Now Mark may look fragile, much thinner than the other members but as his members mentioned before, he was the manliest from the group. This was also noted many times when they filmed with the punching machine. He had always came second, after their large maknae. He may look thin, but he had no ounce of fat on him and was all lean muscle.

He could fulfil the LA gangster role anytime and throw a mean punch when needed. But Mark knew he couldn’t do that now. This magazine he was shooting for was far too important and doing anything could jeopardize future shoots with any magazine. The director also had connections throughout the entire industry.

He needed to think quick. Mark hoped that his manager would come back or the stylist, urging for him to get ready. But of course, luck wasn’t on his side. The room he was in was tucked in the corner of the set, rarely with anyone passing by. And the music on the set was blasting loudly so no one could even hear him if he shouted.

As Mark was thinking of ways he could escape, the director suddenly came in front of him, almost backing him up against the wall. He tried to side-step him, making an excuse of having to use the restroom, but the director was quick.

Before he knew it, a hand was placed against the wall, blocking the way. Mark was panicking now, his breathing gone erratic.

“You know Mark, you are very beautiful” the director explained while trailing his fingers over Mark’s hand and up his arm slowly. “I knew from the moment you entered that I had to have you.”

Mark shivered with disgust and felt goosebumps awaken in the path of the fingers, which were now approaching his face. Mark needed to get away fast.

Suddenly the hand was curling around the side of his neck, holding him in place. Mark’s heart was beating fast, worried that the perpetrator could hear it he tried to calm down, not wanting to show his fear. Mark moved his head to the side to get away from the director’s breath against his face. But this just gave him more direct access to the side of his face instead.

The director closed the distance between them and ghosted his lips against Mark’s neck.

“Oh the things I would do to you.” Mark could feel his lips and breath against him while the director talked.

Mark suddenly ripped away from his hold and ran to the door, trying to get away. But it wasn’t fast enough as the director pinned him against the door. He then realized that he had nowhere to go or run.

Mark trashed against him, trying to get away but the director had a tight grip against his hips, keeping him in place. The director pushed against him. Mark stilled. He could feel the director’s arousal against his lower back. Fear had completely paralyzed Mark, but the director mistook his stillness for defeat.

The director brought his lips to the back of Mark’s neck and mouthed it slowly. Licking the sweat that had built up because of the fear and slowly humped against him. The director took the hands from his hips and brought it under his shirt, caressing the sides and front of his stomach.

Mark tried to get away but as he pushed back, he just pushed into the arousal, feeling it against the crack of his butt. The director grunted against him and pushed his pelvis into his back, slamming Mark further into the door.

Then Mark realized that the director’s hands were inching towards the front of his shorts, trying to unbutton it. Mark’s mind was clouded with fear and had no strength left in him as he slumped against the door.

But he tried to stop the hands from unzipping his shorts. There was still some fight left in him. The director impatient, groped him through his pants instead, rubbing his hands to try to arouse him.

Right at that moment, before the situation could worsen, Mark’s manager knocked on the door. “Mark. Come on. They are calling you for the shoot.” He tried to open the door, but it was locked. “Why is the door locked? Hurry up. Everyone’s waiting.”

Before Mark could muster up the energy to shout for help, he heard footsteps walking away. But that interruption was enough to frighten the director to stop.

As soon as he let Mark go, Mark moved to the corner of the room. He sat down on the sofa, crouched over in a fetal position, rocking back and forth on the sofa.

“This was nice. Let’s do it again.”, the director said with a predatory look in his eyes before he unlocked the door and walked away.

Mark was in complete shock, not knowing what to do. The minutes passed and he was still in the same position. His mind was all muddy, not really comprehending what had just happened.

His manager came back in and saw Mark in this position. Worried he quickly went and sat by him and asked if he was alright. As soon as he placed his hand on his shoulder to comfort him, Mark shrieked and pushed the manager away.

Mark looked like a frightened animal as his eyes whipped across the room. His manager frowned as he noticed that Mark had a glazed look over his eye, not really present.

“What’s wrong? Are you sick?”

Mark took a few deep breaths before he said that he was fine and just needed to use the bathroom. The manager left him alone, giving him 5 minutes before the stylist expected him.

Mark mustered all the strength left in him to finish the shoot and quickly went home. Relief had washed over him when he realized that the director had left the set immediately after. Mark hoped that he didn’t have to encounter him ever again.

_But Mark had sadly hoped for too much._


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy xx

Mark honestly didn’t know how he had finished the shoot and gotten home. But Mark was a professional, who had been an idol for over 5 years and knew how to switch into his idol persona. He was able to keep any turmoil or issues away from the surface, pretending that everything was alright when it wasn’t.

So Mark had easily put up a fake persona during the rest of the shoot. He had also completely pushed the incident to the back of his mind, pretending that it never happened.

As Mark’s manager was driving him back home, he was sitting quietly at the back. The manager was continuously glancing back at him through the rear-view mirror every time the car slowed down, clearly seeing that Mark was shaken up about something. He wasn’t sure if he was sick or had gotten bad news.

The manager politely asked Mark if he was alright, but Mark didn’t notice. Mark was staring out the window, watching the buildings pass by as he got into a trance.

The manager had decided to leave Mark alone, understanding that idols went through many hardships and tiring schedules. He debated if he should bring it up to the other managers or members, but decided not to. He would see how Mark was doing in the next few days before he made a decision.

As they continued driving, Mark started remembering the incident and was slowly coming into terms about what had happened. Mark was assaulted. He was a victim. He was almost raped. He shuddered as he started seeing flashbacks of the assault.

The breathe against his neck. Fingers trailing up his arms. He could even almost smell the cologne the director was wearing. Mark needed to get out of the car he thought, as he began to panic.

As soon as the car pulled into the building complex, the boy was out the door. Not even thanking or wishing the manager goodbye, which was the norm.

The manager watched Mark walk into the building with concern. He noticed the way Mark was borrowing into himself, bringing his shoulders and arms in, trying to make himself seem as small and invisible as possible.

The manager sighed, hoping everything would be alright.

Right when Mark got into his home, he went into a panic attack as memories started flooding back. He couldn’t breathe, feeling his lungs tightening and the room beginning to spin due to the lack of oxygen.

Mark needed to get the dirty hands off of him. He started ripping the clothes off his body and had barely taken off his underwear when he turned on the shower full blast. He didn't notice the scalding hot temperature, too worried about getting the hands off his body.

Mark took his body wash and lathered on a lot, cleaning his skin completely raw. But Mark could still feel the director on his skin, making him crawl with disgust.

As he left the shower, he looked at himself in the mirror. His skin was pink from the hot water and the constant rubbing of the skin, trying to erase the remnants of the director. But what frightened him most was the look in his eyes.

He looked scared.

Mark had obviously been scared before. But the look in his eyes was raw fear. He looked weak. He had always prided himself on his masculinity, but looking at himself, Mark never hated himself more. He was absolutely disgusted with what was looking back at him.

All Mark saw in the mirror were the feminine features that everyone raved about. The delicate bone structures. The soft, pale skin. The small shoulders. The long neck with the prominent collar bones. Those eyes that made him look like a fragile deer, a prey just waiting to be hunted by a predator.

He was disgusting thought Mark. Of course he was attacked. Look at him. He was just asking to be assaulted. It was all his fault.

Oh how he wished he was as masculine and intimidating as Jaebeom, with his broad shoulders. Or like Jackson, with muscular arms and thighs. Even like Jinyoung, who would not have frozen in the situation and fought back instead of just being pinned against the door and taking it like Mark did. 

Even the maknaes would have done better. Youngjae would have screamed with his loud voice, attracting people’s attention. Bambam would have never even gotten himself in the situation in the first place. Instead he would be talking with everyone on set and never be alone like Mark. If he only had Yugyeom’s lovable nature, which no one would want to ruin, this wouldn’t have happened.

Mark had never hated himself more. His too quiet personality. His too feminine features. He glared at himself in the mirror, wishing that he could erase himself.

He knew deep down that he needed to tell someone about what had happened at the shoot and that these thoughts weren’t healthy. That the assault wasn't his fault. But he had convinced himself otherwise. 

Mark also couldn't tell the other members because being the hyung of the group meant taking care of the others. He needed to be the shoulder that the members could rely on. Be the pillar. He didn’t have time to complain or be weak. Plus it wasn't even a big deal that he was assaulted, Mark thought.

He sat on his bed after getting dressed up, hoping the shower would have eased the tension in his body. But he could still feel like the director’s fingers trailing up his arm, even after the very hot shower. He unconsciously scratched his arm while staring out his bedroom window, unaware of his actions or surroundings.

Before Mark knew it, he had scratched his skin so deep that there were small blood dots on his arm. But he couldn’t feel the pain. He was too exhausted to do anything about it and just fell asleep, slowly scratching the arm as he fell into an even worse nightmare.

Mark woke up every single hour dreaming about the assault. It was repeatedly playing over and over again in his mind and it felt so real. The breathing. The touching. The grunting.

He tried to get away from the director in his dreams, but at the end he always found himself in the same position. Pushed up against the door, being grinded into. He sometimes even woke up with the feeling that someone was holding him down, breathing into his neck.

He hoped that he would miraculously wake up feeling okay and himself again.

_Mark didn’t know that the next day and the day after that and the subsequent days would just be filled with even more nightmares._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Appreciate the kudos and comments. xx


	3. Dance Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark goes to dance practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this took so long. I had an exam that I had to study for. But now I have all the time to write so look forward to it!

Mark woke up to the alarm of his phone. Well he didn’t actually wake up because Mark had barely slept the entire night. He had kept on waking up from nightmares of the assault and cold sweats. He woke up screaming and thrashing around, trying to get the director’s hands that were pinning him down off of him.

Mark was absolutely exhausted. His head was spinning, and his eyes were very dry. He blinked slowly and walked sluggishly to the bathroom to get ready. What Mark saw in the mirror didn’t surprise him much. Large dark circles under his eyes that rimmed red from crying during the night.

Luckily Bambam had influenced him to keep some concealer at home, which he tried to use to cover up his under eyes as best he could.

He also took care of his arm that he had unconsciously scratched even more during the night. It constantly felt like spiders trailing up and down his arms. But it was actually the director’s fingers that he imagined. His arm was an angry red with small scabs. It looked very painful.

But Mark was completely numb. From the inside and out. So, when he cleaned the wound with rubbing alcohol, he didn’t even flinch. He was also too tired to bandage up the arm, so he just cleaned it up and put on the softest long sleeve shirt he had in his closet.

He really wanted to message his manager and the members that he wasn’t feeling well and couldn’t make it to dance practice. But Mark knew that would just make it worse.

He had ignored some of the messages from the members yesterday and had acted suspicious around his manager after the photoshoot. They would immediately know something was up if he messaged that he couldn’t make it today to work.

So, Mark took all the strength and energy he had left and dragged himself to the practice room at JYPE.

When he reached there, his hand hovered on the door, nervous about entering. He was debating if he should just turn around and run back home.

The boys were all very close and he was worried that they would notice something was wrong the minute he entered. That they would see right through him and realize that he was assaulted and that he was the weakest link of the group.

He took a deep breath and hesitantly opened the door to the practice room. As soon as he stepped in, he could hear the members chattering and screaming.

Youngjae was in the corner, working on warming up his vocals. Jaebeom and Jinyoung were sitting on the sofa. Jackson, Bambam and Yugyeom were by the computer, watching something.

Mark slightly winced from the loud noises. It was piercing through his head and made his head spin. He could feel a headache coming along.

He started unconsciously scratching his arm again. That action had become a type of coping mechanism for him. To help ground him. To fight against the events of that day that kept on vividly appearing before him. To make him more present.

As soon as Mark entered the room, the youngest maknae bounced over to him with a frown on his face. He stopped right next to him and asked Mark with a playful pout, “Hyung, why didn’t you answer my text yesterday?”

Yugyeom has messaged Mark right before the assault asking to hangout after the photoshoot. The youngest had just asked a simple question, not realizing that it would cause Mark to think about the events that occurred immediately after.

The door slamming. The lock clicking. The footsteps. The hand on his arm.

Mark began to scratch his arm a bit harder, nearly drawing blood. The events started flashing before his eyes. He shook his head violently to get rid of them before it made him panic more.

“I forgot.” Mark replied with a straight voice. Yugyeom immediately knew by the tone of his voice that his hyung was not in the mood.

GOT7 had been together for more than 5 years, so by now they knew all things that ticked each other off or when they were upset. So Yugyeom knew that the best thing to do was to leave his hyung alone.

Yugyeom backed off slowly. “Sorry hyung. I’ll leave you alone.”

But Mark didn’t hear the younger. He was instead looking at himself in the mirror of the practice room, while slowly scratching his arm up and down.

When Mark looked at himself in the mirror, all that reflected back at him was a weak, fragile doll. There were whispers in his ears calling him weak over and over again. He looked at himself in disgust, once again wishing he wasn’t Mark but someone stronger, like the other members of GOT7.

He once again wished he had Jaebeom and Jackson’s muscles. Jinyoung’s intelligence. Youngjae’s voice. Or Bambam and Yugyeom’s personality. If only he wasn’t himself thought Mark. Not quiet. Not an introvert. Not weak. Not too feminine. Just not Mark Tuan.

As Jinyoung got up from the sofa, he noticed that Mark was staring blankly at himself in the mirror. He must be tired, or something thought Jinyoung. He was about to go over and talk with Jackson when he noticed something.

There was a dark, red stain on Mark’s sleeve. Jinyoung wouldn’t have thought much of it unless he didn’t notice the arm underneath the sleeve. As Mark had been scratching his arm, the sleeve of his shirt had risen up, displaying the nasty scratch marks on his arm.

Jinyoung winced internally seeing it, imagining how painful it was. What surprised him even more that Mark kept on scratching and scratching the open wounds, not even realizing that he had begun to bleed and that it slowly trailing down his arm.

“Mark hyung.” Jinyoung shouted from across the room, trying to get his attention. But Mark didn’t hear him. He was fighting his own demons.

Jinyoung walked up to Mark and placed his hand on his shoulder and shook him. “Hyung, you’re making yourself bleed.”

But as soon as Jinyoung touched Mark, Mark violently pushed Jinyoung away. He looked at his hyung in shock. The other members had also noticed the altercation. Jaebeom was just about to get up to say something when Mark suddenly started walking backwards, mummering under his breath.

The members couldn’t decipher what Mark was saying. He just kept on shaking his head back and forth, trying to get rid of the memories that Jinyoung’s hand had triggered. The members soon realized that Mark was repeating the same words over and over again.

“No. No. Please stop. No. No. Please stop.”

As soon as Mark hit the wall, he slid down on to the floor and pulled his knees towards his chest. He placed his arms around his head and began to scream the words. Before Mark knew it, he fainted.

As Mark had been screaming, the members didn’t know what to do. They were in shock. Shock to see their strong hyung like this. Shock to see that someone had hurt their angel hyung. But what had shocked them even more and made them look at Mark in horror was something else.

It was the raw fear that they saw in Mark’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appreciate the kudos and comments. Hope you enjoyed it xx


	4. LA Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Yugyeom have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait. I am very busy with school so it took a lot longer to update. I hope the wait was worth it <3

Mark woke up in his own bed and the first thing he noticed was that it was dark outside. It was already nighttime thought Mark. He tried remembering the day’s events and what happened, but all he could recall was going to dance practice and Jinyoung touching his arm.

After that, it was a complete blank.

He moved in his bed, trying to look for his phone to tell the time when he noticed his arm. Someone had bandaged up his wound. Blood was already seeping through the bandages.

Mark was shocked that he hadn’t realize how deep he had scratched his own arm and was even more surprised that he didn’t feel any pain.

Mark tried to push himself up from the bed, but his movements were sluggish. The previous day’s events weighing down on him.

At that moment, the door to his room opened slightly and someone peeked their head in. The person realized that Mark was awake and opened the door more.

It was Yugyeom realized Mark. He moved inside the room, but was still standing by the door, trying to give Mark some space.

“Hi hyung. You okay?” he asked quietly.

Mark went to answer but his throat was so parched that all that came out was a low grumble. It was very sore and felt like he had been screaming.

Yugyeom must have noticed because he immediately walked to the bathroom to bring Mark a glass of water.

When the youngest came back and handed Mark the water, he hesitated, unsure of what to do. The members had all seen the way Mark had reacted to Jinyoung touching him. He didn’t want to trigger something again and cause his hyung to start screaming.

Mark tried to smile warmly as he gently took the cup from the maknae’s hand, but all that showed on his face was a grimace. He gulped the entire glass down, not realizing how thirsty he was.

Mark contemplated asking Yugyeom what happened. He tried to remember but all he could determine was that someone was screaming before he fainted.

“Yugyeom-ah, what happened?” asked Mark after a few minutes of silence.

“Umm.” Yugyeom hesitated to answer Mark’s question. He didn’t know how to approach the subject without causing Mark to panic again. He decided to explain it as simply as possible without getting into much details.

“After Jinyoung talked to you, it seems you panicked and fainted from the shock or something. We took you home.”

Mark realized then that it was he who he had heard screaming before his passed out.

“We?” questioned Mark.

“Yeah. The other members are all waiting in the living room. They wanted to be here when you woke up. The managers drove us here and left.”

Of course the members would waste time for him, waiting to make sure he was okay without even knowing what the issue was. They were too good for him.

“Oh. Okay.” Mark replied quietly, looking around, not knowing what to say next.

“Hyung. Is it okay if I sit?” asked Yugyeom. He spoke to Mark as he were a newborn cat. Very quietly and gently to not spook him out.

Mark smiled sadly. The members had already started to treat him different. He scolded himself.

Why had he panicked and caused the members to worry? Why did he show them he was going through a difficult time? Why was he weak? Why did he get assaulted? Why?

“Of course, Yugyeom-ah.” Mark said while patting the bed beside him.

As Yugyeom sat down, he noticed Mark flinch slightly. Even though Mark tried his hardest not to, he couldn’t help it. It seemed like everyone was causing his body to go into a flight or fight response. Even his members. The trauma was too much for his body.

Yugyeom looked at Mark cautiously, unsure of what to say or do. He wanted to help his hyung, be there for him. But he could clearly see that Mark was not ready to talk just yet.

Mark just stared straight ahead, not looking at Yugyeom. He went to scratch his arm, but the bandage was in the way. Yugyeom must have noticed him trying to scratch because he explained to him that the manager had helped bandage up his arm.

“Also hyung. Did something happen yesterday? The manager said you were acting a bit strange towards the end of the photoshoot and after.”

Yugyeom didn’t realize that the photoshoot was the cause of all his hyung’s problem and just wanted to have a conversation with him.

When Yugyeom mentioned it, Mark’s eyes shot up and looked straight at him. All the younger could see was fear. It looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

Trying to quickly calm Mark down before he started screaming, he placed his hand gently on Mark’s leg that was underneath the cover.

“It’s okay hyung. Nothing is going to happen. We are here.”

Mark had initially jerked his leg when Yugyeom had touched it but calmed down. He had to remind himself that it was his maknae, his little brother who would never hurt him. None of the members would hurt him.

When Yugyeom realized that Mark didn’t push him away when he touched him made him ecstatic. He never wanted his hyung to be scared of him, or the other members as a matter of fact.

He hoped that he would tell them what happened and feel better soon. That Mark would be better in a few days and everything would go back to normal.

As Yugyeom sat by Mark, Mark debated if he should tell the maknae and the others about what happened. That he was sexually assaulted. That he was almost raped.

But he could already imagine their faces. The pity in their eyes. He didn’t want to look weak. He needed to be the hyung.

But Mark was so scared and so cold. And so alone. He just wanted to tell someone. To talk to someone. For someone to just make it all go away.

And who better than the people he trained with and debuted with. The people he shed blood, sweat and tears with. They had all been through so much together and he knew that those 6 boys would be the only ones to never look down on him.

But instead, help lift him up.

Mark decided that it was best to tell them. He also didn’t want to explain more than once, so he thought it was better to go with Yugyeom to the living room and tell them altogether.

But Yugyeom was the only one he was really comfortable with. His younger brother who would protect him no matter what. They were the LA brothers.

“Yugyeom-ah.” whispered Mark. “I want to talk. I want to tell you what happened.”

“Me?”

“And the others too” explained Mark. Yugyeom replied to Mark with a small smile on his face, happy that his hyung was ready to open up to him. To all of them.

“Okay. Let’s go see the other members in the living room. Come on.” Yugyeom said in a gentle tone.

It took a lot more effort for Mark to get up than he realized. He was exhausted and it also seemed like the talk he was about to have with the boys was also preventing him from getting up swiftly. The fear weighing him down.

When Mark finally got out of bed and stood on his two feet, he shot a small smile at the younger who was standing by, silently cheering for him.

As Yugyeom and Mark left the room, Mark suddenly clinged onto Yugyeom’s arm. He was coming into terms that he was about tell the closest people in his life that yesterday was the worst day of his life.

Due to the large size different between the two, it looked quite comical when they were making their way to the living room. It seemed like the younger brother was clinging on to the older, but it was actually the opposite.

Yugyeom was Mark’s safety barrier. The one who would protect him and be by his side when he told the boys what happened. What Mark had faced all alone.

Mark braced himself to what to expect on the other members faces. If it was anything like the pity and worry he saw previously on Yugyeom’s face, he would need to mentally prepare.

As soon as he saw the other members, he winced internally. The clear distress for their hyung written all over their faces.

Mark was disappointed in himself. He was supposed to be the hyung. The one protecting them. Instead, he had to be the one who went and got assaulted, which would do a lot of harm on the group if it were ever to be revealed to the public.

But Mark knew that he needed to tell someone what happened. He couldn’t keep it inside of him any longer as it was eating him up.

_And he wasn’t sure what he would do if he didn’t tell anyone soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need your HELP. I don't know how to continue this story so please let me know in the comments if 1) I conclude the story in the next chapter, 2) Mark meets the director again, 3) any other ideas. And please understand that I am in school so 2) or 3) will take a lot longer to update. Let me know what you think! I appreciate the kudos and comments :)


	5. Telling the Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finally tells the other members what happened to him.

When Mark walked into the living room, he wanted to walk right back out and crawl into his bed. He was scared shitless of what the members would think of him.

The emotions on their faces of the others were a mix of hurt, anxiety, and confusion. But most of all, worry. Worry for their hyung.

The main reason Mark hadn’t told anyone about what had happened yesterday was because he didn’t want the members to suffer for his actions.

Mark blamed himself for how the members were feeling right now. He never wanted to be burden.

He was the quiet one of the group. Always in the background but silently looking out for the other members like a guardian angel.

But now look what he had become. Nothing but something else the rest of the boys would have to take care of. More work for them.

Mark was disgusted with himself. Disgusted with how weak he was that he went and got himself assaulted. Disgusted that now he had made the members worry and stress more.

But even with this disgust Mark was feeling, he needed to tell the members what happened because his thoughts were going down a dangerous road. A road he didn’t think he would be able to come back from if he did.

As Mark and Yugyeom sat by each other, Mark smiled softly at each of the boys. Looking at each of them straight in the eyes to assure them that their hyung was okay. That everything was okay.

But the members could easily tell something had happened. Something bad. Even though Mark tried hard to assure the others, it didn’t work as much as he thought it did.

All the boys were having similar thoughts before Mark and Yugyeom came into the living room.

What had happened to make their strong hyung scared? What had happened to make him freak out from Jinyoung touching him? What happened?

Mark was clearly anxious because he kept on fidgeting. He was constantly biting and licking his lip, which was a tell-tale sign to the members that Mark was anxious and not comfortable.

In addition, he was practically sitting on the younger, trying to ease his anxiety in some way.

After the two sat down, there was a few minutes of silence. No one wanted to pressure Mark to open up. They wanted him to talk in his own terms.

The members looked at each other constantly with questioning glances at the eldest, hoping that he would open up soon and tell them what happened. What had gone wrong in a matter of days to make him suffer this much.

During this time Mark was debating on what he should tell the boys. He really did want to tell them that he was almost raped but he didn’t know how he could put it into words. He was questioning if he should just make up a lie.

To tell a lie was so much easier and would it would let the others leave him alone. But Mark knew that wasn’t possible. They had watched him have an entire breakdown in a matter of seconds. And the large scratch on his arms didn’t make his situation any better.

Mark scooted a little bit away from the maknae. He needed to do this on his own. Tell his story with his own strength. He needed to prove himself worthy in some way after being broken into literal pieces.

As Mark took a deep breath, ready to begin with his story, all the members scooted a bit to the front of the sofa, anxious to know what happened.

He spoke with a shaky voice. “S-sorry. I-I didn’t want to make you all worry or take time out of your day. I am-am so sorry.”

As Mark was speaking, tears had started building up in his eyes. He was already breaking down even before he started to tell them what he had endured. But he needed to first apologize for being such a burden.

Jinyoung was the one that spoke up first. In a gentle voice he said, “Hyung. Don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong. We all love you. Please don’t feel any pressure to tell us what happened. We just want to be here for you and support you as you have always done for us all through hard times. Take your time.”

During Jinyoung’s heartfelt speech, all the members voiced their agreement that it wasn’t Mark’s fault and that they were all there for him.

Yugyeom nudged Mark’s shoulder softly to show him that he was both physically and mentally there for him. That all of them were.

All this encouraged Mark to start talking. To tell them all how the other day had broken their hyung. And he might not be fixed in a very long time.

“T-thank you. I-It means a-a lot. W-when I tell you what happens, p-please don’t interrupt. I d-don’t know if I’ll be a-able to finish.”

The members nodded their heads. Then Mark began his story. The first words were the hardest to get out.

As he spoke those first words, he didn’t look at the members, worried about their reactions. Instead he was looking down at his hands, playing with the hem of his shirt as he spoke.

“I-I” He takes a deep breath. “I was assaulted.”

When Mark said that 9 letter word, all the hearts of GOT7 broke collectively. They couldn’t believe it. That their strong hyung was assaulted. Violated.

They all looked at each other in horror. They had no idea what to do. Never having any experience with an assault victim.

But they didn’t want to interrupt their hyung or do anything that would make Mark stop talking, or even worse, make him feel like the victim. So they all stayed quiet and let Mark continue.

“I was sexually assaulted.” Mark continued quickly, wanting to clarify that he was not raped, just sexually assaulted.

As Mark said those words out loud to the boys and for the first time to himself, it truly snuck in what had happened to him. What he had been through.

Mark took a large shaky gasp in as a tear dropped out of his eye.

Yugyeom, who Mark felt most comfortable with, placed a gentle hand on his hand and softly caressed it. That small motion expressed so many words, which gave Mark the courage to continue with his story.

The words that he had spoken before also unknowingly provided him with the strength to tell them his story. He was finally taking some control back from the situation.

As he spoke on and told them word for word what happened, Mark went into a trance, continuously looking down at his hand. This was for the better because otherwise, Mark would have likely gotten another panic attack and it wasn’t the time to do that now. Scare the members even more and show them how broken he was.

When Mark finally finished, he didn’t notice that he was shaking so much. During the entire time, Yugyeom’s hand remained on top of his hand. He had acted as an anchor for him, providing him continuous strength.

What made it even better was that Yugyeom never let go. Never in the entire time Mark was speaking. This small action spoke so many words to Mark. That his members were there for him no matter what. And that they will continue being there for him.

While Mark was speaking, he hadn’t seen the faces of the other members. The complete shock, horror and hurt.

When Mark finally looked up at all of them, there were tears in all their eyes. It was complete silence. They didn’t know what to do.

Yugyeom quietly asked his hyung with a shaky voice and teary eyes, “Hyung. Can I hug you please?”

As Mark looked up at Yugyeom, the younger could see all the suffering the elder had endured by himself. Mark took a few seconds before he nodded his head.

As soon as he gave permission, Yugyeom launched at his favourite hyung and hugged him tightly.

This was the most physical contact Mark had since the assault without feeling any disgust or fear. This made him breakdown crying into Yugyeom's chest. 

Both Yugyeom and Mark started crying into each other. As they were embracing, the other members started silently crying. So shocked that their hyung had been through this all alone.

Slowly and quietly, Bambam and Youngjae made their way to the duo. Youngjae sat on the other side of Mark and gently placed his hand on his shoulder to not spook him out, while Bambam sat by his legs.

Mark turned to look at both of them and smiled wearily with tears blurring his vision. The smile was a signal that it was okay. He was okay. And that they could hug him.

The marknae line stayed in that position for a few minutes while Jackson, Jinyoung and Jaebeom looked at them, smilingly sadly.

They were trying to think of what to do. All their minds filled with so many thoughts and words, but they didn’t know how to make it better. They just wanted their hyung to get better.

_But unknowingly to all, something else was brewing in Jaebeom’s mind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I appreciate the kudos and comments.


End file.
